


Almost Beginning

by lovekame02



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekame02/pseuds/lovekame02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the beginning of their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for norilys for amigo_santa AU exchange. And it's written together with my dear abi_manyu , our very first collaboration. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m home!”  
  
Kazuya put his bag down, heaving a sigh. What a day, he thought.  
  
“Oh, you came?” A voice was heard from another part of the apartment.  
  
Kazuya smiled heading over to the kitchen where the other person was. “Yes. What’s for dinner?” He cheekily asked and got a whack on his head. “Why did you hit me, Tat-chan?” He protested, pouting.  
  
“Because you’re ridiculous.” Tatsuya smirked. “You just came home and asked for dinner like a wife asking her husband. I’m not your husband, you idiot.” Tatsuya placed the plates on the table.  
  
Kazuya laughed. “But, Tat-chan, I’m your favorite, right. All these years we spent together, don’t you feel something special in your heart for me?” He teased him.  
  
“You are just my roommate, Kazuya-san. My kouhai. Our relationship is pure professional. I’m sorry, I can’t reciprocate your feelings. Let’s just be friends.” Tatsuya played along, batting his eyelashes.  
  
In no time, both of them broke into laughing. They looked so happy. They were just friends, long term friends. Their friendship started when Kazuya was still in high school. Tatsuya –who was two years older, was Kazuya’s tutor. Kazuya wanted to enter university and he asked his family for a tutor to help him, so his parents introduced Tatsuya to him. Kazuya was smart. He was a hard working student and learned fast.  
  
While on the other side, Tatsuya Ueda was a university student who worked part-time as he was not a rich student. He was genius, still young, but already in his last year at university –he had entered with a scholarship.  
  
Kazuya was able to enter the same university as Tatsuya. The two young men became a great combo. From a tutor-student relationship, they became closer as best friends. It was like a match made from heaven as both Kazuya and Tatsuya were attracted in the same field; literature. Being geniuses they had managed to attend the accelerate classes. They completed each other in this field.  
  
Kazuya decided to live in the same apartment with Tatsuya and they rented one together. They both studied hard and worked hard together. It was not like their parents couldn’t pay their expenses, but they wanted to be independent. Kazuya’s parents even had put their trust in Tatsuya regarding him as their own son.  
  
In their university, no one questioned about the duo. They were young. They were smart. They were also good looking. Kazuya was cute while Tatsuya was pretty. Their smiles were like the sunshine in the morning. Both of them were also humble. There was no trace of arrogance though they were qualified as high-quality single boys. Everyone knew them.  
  
Tatsuya graduated and he enrolled his post-graduate degree in Japanese Literature. Never doubt him because he had mastered pretty much everything about literature. The university didn’t let his talent to be wasted, they offered Tatsuya a scholarship in Master degree the next year after he’d finish his post-graduate degree with the condition Tatsuya would become one of the lecturers in the university. Tatsuya agreed. If people called someone who loved to work a ‘workaholic’ then Tatsuya who loved to study was a ‘study-holic’. He loved studying. He loved learning anything new about literature and humanity.  
  
Now, he was recorded as the youngest lecturer in the university. He would be 24 years old this year, yet the achievements he got were no joke.  
  
And well… his awesome achievements would of course be caught up by his own best friend –Kazuya Kamenashi.  
  
Kazuya, a young cute boy, graduated from high school with the highest marks. He easily got into the national university exam, choosing to enroll to the same university as Tatsuya. Coincidently, he had the same passion in literature just like Tatsuya. One of his dreams was to write and publish books in literature with Tatsuya. That’s why he studied hard; he researched and wrote many papers.  
  
If Tatsuya loved Japanese Literature, Kazuya had fallen in love with English Literature. For him, English Literature was not only about Shakespeare, dramas or poems; it was more than that. He learned much more about English language’s history and the language itself.  
  
He was really serious. He heard from Tatsuya that the university would give a Master Degree scholarship to any university in UK. Kazuya really wanted to grab that chance, it was his dream to go and live in UK –to learn straight from the source. This year at his 22 years old and on his third year he had already become assistant lecturer. He didn’t complain when he had to teach his classmates, even the older ones when the professor asked him to.  
  
He got new experiences by doing that.  
  
“Why did you came home so late, Kazu?” Tatsuya asked.  
  
Kazuya pouted while holding his chopsticks trying to choose between taking a piece of meat or omelet to eat. “Maruyama-sensei and Shibutani-sensei gave me new assignments.”  
  
“What? Another research?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. If he wasn’t mistaken Maruyama-sensei was Kazuya’s ‘homeroom’ lecturer, while Shibutani-sensei was his Linguistic lecturer.  
  
Kazuya shook his head, still eating. “Nope. Maruyama-sensei asked me to help Shibutani-sensei. There is an additional class next week. He said there were some students who couldn’t attend the Linguistic final exam and some of them are special students.”  
  
“Special students?”  
  
Kazuya nodded. “Yeah. I don’t really much know about it, but so far, they are the students who couldn’t attend the class regularly to take the exam on time because of their occupation. The lecturer doesn’t want expel them because they are smart. If I wasn’t pursuing good grades from Maruyama-sensei for the scholarship to Cambridge I would have refused it. The class will be held late at night, depending on the students free schedule. I guess I have to give up my time to rest as well.”  
  
Knowing that Kazuya loved his ‘rest time’ so much –it was a sacred time for him, Tatsuya sighed in concern.  
  
“You should go for it. Just don’t force yourself, know your limits Kazu.” That was all he could say as Kazuya’s best friend and ‘brother’.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
He was going to get expelled, he knew that for sure. Why else would he be waiting at his professor’s office this early hour of the morning?  
  
Instead of being at his comfortable bed sleeping after a very tiring night he was sitting there eyeing the piles of papers and books, and various other things –which probably shouldn’t be there, on the desk in front of him. He wondered how someone could work on such a mess, then again who was he to talk? The king of messiness. His house was always so messy that he didn’t even bother to clean it.  
  
He checked the ugly wall clock and yawned loudly, five more minutes and he would leave or else he would fall asleep right where he was. He didn’t even had his morning black coffee dose as he rushed out of his apartment in fear of being late and yet he ended up waiting for almost an hour.  
  
The door opened abruptly making him bounce on the chair. He quickly turned around to see what had happened and was greeted by a sweaty wheezing man.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late Akanishi-san. The traffic was crazy.”  
  
“It’s okay sir. I didn’t wait that long.” He faked a smile.  
  
“Anyway.” The older man threw his back bag on the desk and proceed to sit on his chair behind it. “I believe you know the reason I called you in my office right?”  
  
“I think so. But…um Shibutani-sensei?”  
  
“Yes?” The other looked at Jin only to realize he couldn’t actually see him. His bag was hiding him along with some huge books. “Oh sorry.” He shoved them out of his way not caring that most of them landed on the floor.  
  
“So as I was saying the reason I told you to come here is about an issue which has come to my attention and I wish to discuss with you. Do you have an idea what it is?” Jin nodded.  
  
“I’m not going to expel you Akanishi-san if that’s what you had been thinking. I will give you another chance and if you fail again you will leave. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good. Now as for your schedule since I know you are busy with your work, you will be coming here once a week to attend an extra class made especially for you. It will be late at night. I will pin a note at the board outside with the exact hour as soon as I arrange everything. Be sure to keep an eye on it okay?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Do not disappoint me Akanishi-san. You have a lot of potential. Do not make me regret my decision to help you.”  
  
“No I won’t let you down sir. Thank you.”  
  
“You are free to go now.”  
  
“Have a good day Shibutani-sensei.” Jin got up and bowed at him.  
  
“Don’t forget what I said to you.”  
  
  
Jin sighed with relief as soon as he walked out of there. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He feared for the worst when he arrived earlier today but it was better than he had originally thought, way better.  
  
One problem solved. He could now enjoy his daily dose of coffee and a few hours of sleep before going off to practice and work.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
Jin was not stupid or lazy or anything like that. On the contrary he was smart, smarter than most of his classmates. It was just that his work was getting in the way plus his very poor, non existing time management. He couldn’t keep up with both classes and work.  
  
Truth to be his work wasn’t actually a _work_ with the full definition of the word, it was more of a hobby that slowly turned into passion and a dream to achieve.  
  
What was his said work exactly? Well it was dancing.  
  
Dancing was his passion, his dream. It was something he grew to love so much from when he was a small kid and he could never imagine his life without it, without dancing and dancing each and every day. Take that away from him and he was as dead as a fish in dry land trying to breathe air.  
  
And it was all thanks to his mother. If it wasn’t her he would have never made it to where he was now. She was the one who noticed the talent in him when everyone else was mocking him. She was the one who took him to his very first dance stage to watch a play when he was just 7 years old.  
  
In his little eyes the dancers seemed gods who had come to earth to enchant the mortals as in those fairytales his mother was reading to him at bed. Right that instant he decided he was going to be like them, he wanted to dance on the stage in front of a big audience and he proudly announced it to her. Of course his mother compiled with his request and the next day she took him to dance class.  
  
From the moment he took his very first step at the dance floor it was clear he was going to be something extraordinary. His teachers were amazed by his flawless movements and the way his body responded to music, the way he expressed his self through dancing and made everyone around him teary eyed. He loved it and in the end he demanded to be taken there again and again.  
  
The only one who objected with this was his father.  
  
While his mother was openly supporting him his father hated the idea of his one and only son being a dancer. He couldn’t accept the fact Jin instead of playing with cars and do whatever a boy did at his age he chose to just dance. He did everything in his power to stop him.  
  
Jin would never forget how his own father used to beat him every time he came back from the dance class sweating with a happy smile. He would never forget how he used to rush to his dad to tell him and show him the new move he learnt only to be greeted by yellings and a hard slap on his face.  
  
Little Jin could not understand what he did wrong to deserve a punishment, he kept asking his mom when they were alone why his father was so angry with him and she didn’t know what to answer. She kept quiet and simply hugged him. Eventually Jin stopped asking.  
  
Even now his old man could not accept the fact Jin was a dancer. He had stopped beating him a long time ago but he still did not fathom with the idea of Jin dancing as he believed it was only strippers and gays who did that –according to his opinion of course.  
  
Jin had already given up trying to change his mind. He could no longer care for what his father was thinking as long as he let him be and didn’t pry onto his life.  
  
If it was in his hands he would have not gotten into university, he would instead have continued with only his dancing and he wouldn’t be in this kind of situation now trying to balance those two and failing miserably. He had a made a promise to his mother and he planned to keep it, no matter what.  
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket breaking him out of his train of thoughts.  
  


 

_Yo bakanishi! Why don’t you answer your phone?! Are you deaf?!  
What happened?!  
Call me!_  


  
  
  
  
Jin smiled when he read the texts from his best friend’s and wondered what he was doing awake. It was very rare for Ryo to be up this early. He was way worse than Jin when it came to sleep, no one dared to wake him or he would end up with a big bruise on his head –trust Jin he had learnt his lesson. He had either stayed up working on the details for tonight’s show or he just got home after an all-night party.  
  


 

_I’m on my way home. Everything’s good. More details later._  


  
  
  
  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
“I will kill you if you lie to me, Ryo.”  
  
Ryo laughed awkwardly, waving his hands here and there, trying hard to make his friend believe him. “No, no, no, Tatsuya. I wouldn't lie to you, you know. All you have to do is go and enjoy the show. That simple.”  
  
“But, but… That butai sold out two weeks ago. I really wonder how you managed to get those tickets.” Tatsuya argued back, stating the fact.  
  
A three-day butai was taking place in Tokyo Imperial Theater. It was so popular because it had no ordinary story. Some Japanese folks had worked together for one performance. All the performers were men, completely opposite of the Takarazuka performance. And that butai only had three shows every year. That was why the tickets were always sold out; people could not access the website a day after the ticketing opened.  
  
So, for Tatsuya, it was weird when his friend, Nishikido Ryo, suddenly called him, telling him that he had two tickets for that performance. Tatsuya thought the tickets were already sold out weeks ago. He wasn't really a fan of stage performance like that, but hey… he watched TV and he read the newspaper. Of course he knew everything that happened in Japan, from economic issues to entertainment world news.  
  
If Ryo dared to play a prank on him…. There would be a special place in hell waiting for that Nishikido guy if he dared to make fun of Tatsuya.  
  
“Trust me, Tatsuya. Just come to the building, okay? I will be waiting for you inside.” Ryo once again tried to explain.  
  
“Why….”  
  
“Because you need a distraction. You did work hard this semester. Both of you. You rarely have any spare time just to enjoy life; all you do constantly is research this and research that. You need to see other beautiful things outside you thick books, okay? Your research can wait.” Ryo explained.  
  
Tatsuya sighed. He understood what Ryo meant. Ryo was his neighbor for years, long before they became friends. They often hung out. Although they came from different world—Tatsuya was from the educational field, while Ryo came from the entertainment world—they got along just fine. Both of them often talked to each other about their activities.  
  
“So?” Ryo asked once again, sensing Tatsuya had given up.  
  
“Just one question.” Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. “How did you get those tickets while we all know that it was already sold out?”  
  
Ryo laughed hard. Tatsuya and his curiosity. All had to be explained from A to Z, he had to know the small things, the details. “Do you forget that I work as EO, Tatsuya? So of course I can get stuff easily. No more questions; just accept this and go to the building tonight. I will wait for you inside. Don’t forget to ask Kazuya too. Geez, both of you really need a break from your books.” Ryo handed Tatsuya an envelope with two tickets in it.  
  
As a friend, Ryo understood very much that his neighbors were workaholic. They were both smart and they were both busy. Ryo knew it very well; the world where Tatsuya and Kazuya lived in was hard. They put every single bit of their being to get in their position right now. The scholarship they got needed to be paid, not with money, but with achievements. They were still young. Ryo didn't judge his friends choices, but in Ryo’s eyes, they needed a break from everything.  
  
Ryo knew that Tatsuya enjoyed a good, traditional butai, as he was a Japanese Literature student. Yet, he didn’t have time, to find a ticket or to even attend the performance. So, when Ryo’s EO company got the chance to work with the butai’s organizer, Ryo didn’t waste the opportunity to grab two tickets.  
Hopefully, Tatsuya and Kazuya would appreciate it and he wouldn’t die in vain.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
“It was awesome, Tat-chan.” Kazuya exclaimed in awe as he watched the performers do their final stunt on the stage. Their dance was magnificent. They were all boys, but their moves were smooth and graceful. It was Kazuya’s first time seeing this kind of performance, and he didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret sitting in the front seat and leaving his assignments that actually had to be submitted in two days.  
It was worth it.  
  
Tatsuya nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we should thank Ryo, right? I really really enjoyed it, Kazu-chan.”  
“This is the last show of this year, right?” Kazuya pouted. “I want to watch it again, but we have to wait a year for it. I don’t like it.”  
  
“Unfortunately, yes. But we can always tell Ryo about it, Kazu.”  
  
A huge applause was heard. The show was over. The entire cast bowed to the audience and the stage curtains closed.  
  
“Let’s go find Ryo to thank him, Kazu. We can go home after that. I still need to finish my paper for tomorrow.” Tatsuya stood up and pulled Kazuya’s hand.  
  
They searched Ryo backstage with a pass that Ryo gave them before. They found Ryo in one of the rooms.  
  
Kazuya suddenly stopped when they were just about to come closer.  
  
“What's wrong, Kazu?” Tatsuya frowned.  
  
“It’s him, Tat-chan.” Kazuya whispered.  
  
“Who?”  
  
Almost shyly, Kazuya pointed at a man in black suit that stood alone at the far corner of the room. “He is the one I told you.” Kazuya said in a small voice. He was interested in the man in black, who played a side character in the butai. He was not the main performer, but Kazuya just loved watching how he danced, how he moved.  
  
“Kazuya is a fanboy now~~~” Tatsuya sing-songed in an attempt to tease his friend. “I’ll ask Ryo about him, okay.”  
  
“No, Tat-chan. Don’t…”  
  
“Too late.” Tatsuya continued teasing when he saw Ryo coming closer.  
  
“What?” Ryo squinted his eyes, seeing an awkward Kazuya and a smiling Tatsuya.  
  
Tatsuya laughed hard. “No, it’s just Kazu-chan being a fanboy.”  
  
Ryo laughed too. “Which one?” He got Tatsuya’s cue. They loved to tease Kazuya who would sulk.  
  
“That man in black suit.” Tatsuya pointed out.  
  
“Tat-chan….” Kazuya whined. Why was Tatsuya always teasing him?  
  
Ryo realized that Tatsuya pointed a man he knew well. “Oh, Jin.” Ryo said casually.  
  
“Jin?” Kazuya seemed interested. So, that man’s name was Jin.  
  
“Yes, Jin. He is new performer, but he is such a talented soul. That’s why he can play in this butai, even though he is kinda new here. If I’m not mistaken, he also attends same university as you both, but I’m not sure which department. I can ask him for you, Kazuya, so you can get laid and find your soul mate besides those thick dictionaries.” Ryo explained, not forgetting to tease Kazuya in the end.  
  
“Well, Ryo, as tempting as it is, I think we cannot stay for long here. I have to go home. There still bunch of assignments to finish, you know.” Tatsuya said straight to the point. “But thanks a lot for the ticket, Ryo. It was an awesome show.”  
  
Ryo nodded. “Sure. I know, I know. You’re very welcome. I’m glad I can help. Oh, Kazu, are you sure you don’t want to know Jin more?”  
  
“Don’t you dare, Ryo.” Kazuya pouted.  
  
“Fine, fine. Go home safely, okay? See you tomorrow.”  
  
Both Kazuya and Tatsuya nodded. “Yep. Thank you once again, Ryo. See you.”  
  
They bid goodbye and separated, not knowing that someone in black suit on the corner was looking at them intensely.  
  
“He’s so cute. I guess he’s Ryo’s friend. I should ask Ryo later.” He mumbled, still looking at the two best friends who walked away from the backstage area.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
Kazuya took a look at his watch for the nth time.  
  
“Quarter past nine,” he fumed. Whoever the other was he would make sure to kill him if he didn’t appear in the next five minutes. Punctuality’s the key to success, that was Kazuya’s motto and that’s the reason he was annoyed. He had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes a time he could use for his own benefit –aka rest.  
  
He was tired, okay? He had not slept well the previous night.  
  
Moreover he had early classes the next day.  
  
Kazuya sighed looking at the huge books in front of him. He had met with Shibutani and Maruyama-sensei to inform that tonight he was having a private class with one male student. His task was to help him with studying so that he could pass the exam and knowing that Kazuya had come well prepared. He had made quizzes and journals for the upcoming weeks in order to guide him until the final day –and to catch up with everything he had missed in a short time.  
  
“Five minutes. I will wait for another five minutes.” Kazuya grumbled.  
  
Just then the door was burst open.  
  
  
Jin was running really fast. He was already late and he didn’t want to be even more.  
  
He should have taken a taxi and not the bus to the university. He would have been on his time and not sprinting through the corridors trying to find the right room –he had forgotten in which class he’d supposed to go.  
  
He would kicked out and the lecturer will hate him for letting them waiting that long on a time he or she could have used for relaxing, sleeping and what else. Jin knew very well it was hard for someone to volunteer to do the additional class at night –at least he wouldn’t.  
  
He arrived at the building and walked straight to room 212. He assumed his lecturer was there but when he checked it no one was there, it was completely dark inside and the door was locked. He was pretty sure it was supposed to be in 212 but apparently he was wrong. He was starting to panic when he remembered the note at Shibutani’s office and rushed there to check it again.  
  
“312…312…312.” Jin kept chanting as he made a beeline for the said classroom. He was glad to see the lights were still on a sign there was someone was inside.  
  
Taking a deep breath he opened the door.  
  
“You are late. Very late.”  
  
“I’m very sorry.” Jin bowed deeply. Was he in the right classroom? “Is this the Linguistic class?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Where is the lecturer then?” Jin asked him eyeing the young man from head to toe.  
  
“I’m the lecturer.” Jin gapped at him. He excepted to see Shibutani or Maruyama, not this boy who was probably a few years younger than him.  
  
“Please have a seat. We have lost precious time with you being late and we have lots of things to do.” Kazuya starred him coldly. “Don’t do that again.”  
  
_Oh my God, it's him!_ Kazuya screamed in his mind.  
  
The man who had just entered, the student who was late for almost half an hour, was Jin.  
  
Kazuya recognized him instantly. The dancer. However Kazuya had no time _fanboy_ over him now. He was his student and it was time to finally begin.  
  
This was going to be a long night class, Jin and Kazuya sighed at the same time.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
“ I’m going home first Kazu-chan.” Tatsuya took his bag, getting ready to leave.  
  
Kazuya nodded. “I will stay here for a while, Tat-chan. I will finish my assignments first. The deadline is around the corner and I’m not done yet.”  
  
“Don’t stay too late, okay?” Tatsuya smiled. “I’m going.”  
  
“See you at home.”  
  
Kazuya looked at his watch, it was 8 pm and he was at the library finishing his assignments. So much for being a smart student with good grades and a scholarship to keep.  
  
He diligently wrote on his notebook while pausing to search something in the books he had taken from the shelves. Once in a while he sipped the cold coffee Tatsuya bought him a few hours ago. He was fully concentrating into forming his ideas into sentences until his phone vibrated.  
  
Frowning and wondering who had sent him a message Kazuya fished out his phone from his pocket and smiled when he saw who the sender was.  
  


 

_Kazu, about our next class, can we make it a lil’ bit late tomorrow? I have additional practice and I guess I will be staying until late. So, tomorrow, 10pm is it okay?  
Sure. 9 p.m. it is. Make sure you won’t be late.  
Haaaaaai. Thank you, sensei ;)_  


  
  
  
  
“Oh Jin.” Kazuya laughed out loud reading Jin’s text.  
  
Kazuya reminisced on how he became a fan of Jin when he was a rookie dancer.  
  
He read about Jin in a magazine when was studying at the library and he was getting bored and sleepy so he decided to pick something random to read. There was an article in it about a stage play of Hamlet in which Jin was the supporting character that stole the crowds and critics attention. Some critics said Jin was the best dancer in his generation. It was no wonder that many directors wanted him on their shows and performances.  
  
Later on Kazuya discovered more articles mention Jin. He was in almost every magazine and newspaper Kazuya would get in his hands on. Most of them talked about Jin’s career, Jin’s achievements, even about his past. He was such a media darling though he was still newbie in the industry.  
  
Kazuya actually wanted to attend one of Jin’s performances. Any kind of performance. But he was always so busy. He knew Ryo was one of the organizers and if Kazuya asked him for a ticket he would be more than happy to help him. Too bad Kazuya didn’t have spare time with being both a student and as an assistant lecturer.  
  
So when Ryo offered two tickets of Jin’s stage to him and Tatsuya he was happy. At last he had chance to watch live the performance of his favorite dancer. It was more than enough.  
  
Luck was on his side when he was assigned to be the lecturer for Maruyama-sensei additional class even though he sulked at first. There were other additional classes but it was only Kazuya’s taking place only at night as his one and only student was busy with work and had some free time at this late hour. The other classes were held in the morning or afternoon.  
  
Kazuya still remembered how he was nervous at the few first meetings, because it was practically ‘Kazuya met his idol’ thingy. He was absolutely ecstatic when it turned out it was Jin who he would be lecturing although he had to hide his excitement.  
  
Everything went well after that. Kazuya found out more about Jin’s goofy personality and they became close friends.  
  
As time went by Kazuya started feeling something weird, something he couldn’t put a finger on what it was when he spend his nights with Jin. Once they were done he kept thinking of him. It was weird and fascinating, it made him happy. He was eager to have his night class with Jin as he couldn’t wait to see him.  
  
What was this feeling nevertheless?  
  
Kazuya discovered the answer soon. When their class was almost over since Jin’s his final exam next week was around the corner.  
  
He was sad. He wasn’t ready to end it but he had no choice. He had an inner battle how to tell Jin what he felt and if Jin was feeling the same for him. He talked to Tatsuya and Ryo. They supported him, gave him some advices and joked about how he would get laid with Ryo adding that he needed a real relationship with a real man and he should stop ‘seeing’ his books and researches.  
  
Kazuya was determined to confess to Jin despite the consequences. He planned to do it after Jin’s exam. It was the only chance he could get.  
  
If Jin accepted him it would be the happiest moment in his life. They would go on dates outside university and do all the things Kazuya had dreamt of.  
  
If Jin rejected him he would get hurt but he would move on with his life, he would not weep around.  
So –like Tatsuya had said, it was now or never.  
  
With that last thought Kazuya continued with his task. Tomorrow he would meet Jin for one last time as his friend. Next time with any luck he would be something more than a simple friend.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
“Well done Akanishi.”  
  
“Good job.”  
  
“You did great as usual.”  
  
Jin looked his sweaty reflection in the mirror with a tired smile. He had finished practicing his routine for their upcoming performance in which he would be the protagonist.  
  
After a long time of waiting Jin was chosen to be the lead dancers. All his hard work and failures, his injuries and tears had paid him off. He was more than excited. He was overwhelmed. It was his opportunity to shine, to show the world what he got.  
  
There was only one thing bothering him though.  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking of a certain someone who intrigued him that day at the backstage. He was surprised when he found out that boy was actually Ryo’s friend.  
  
What was more surprising though was the fact that he was actually his lecturer. Jin couldn’t believe it in his eyes when he saw him standing in the class leaning against the desk while puffing his cheeks, a view making him want to pinch those chubby cheeks –it was miracle he didn’t do that right then and there.  
  
He soon found out Kazuya was a very hardworking man who would do everything to achieve all of his goals, just like Jin. On the outside he might seem like a serious and cold person but on the inside he was a soft and caring boy.  
  
Once they overcame the strictness and the awkward atmosphere in the first couple classes Jin discovered another side of Kazuya. The happy-go-lucky Kazuya who always knew how to have fun even in the smallest thing in life.  
  
Jin would never forget the very first time he heard Kazuya’s laughing –it was music to his ears. That was the cue to break the ice between them and start talking like normal friends. All needed was Jin and his great fear for insects –and a butterfly to be more exact appearing out of nowhere causing him to shriek so impossibly loud. Needless to say Kazuya nearly peed his pants from all the laughing.  
  
And just like that Kazuya had slowly and steadily sneaked his way into Jin’s heart before Jin could notice it.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
Jin had already decided. Tomorrow would be _the_ day. The day he would tell him how he felt. The day he would tell him how he fall for him from the moment he saw him talking with Ryo.  
  
Tomorrow he would thank for him for everything, he would hug him and kiss him right on the lips. And then he would tell him he loved him.  
  
This was his plan and he prayed to whatever gods were up there Kazuya would answer back his to his love.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
Kazuya scrolled down on his phone looking again and again at Jin’s text this morning.  
  


 

_Kazu-sensei, wish me luck. I will meet you once my exam is over. Don’t go anywhere._  


  
  
  
  
Kazuya smiled again. He didn’t reply Jin’s message choosing to wait for Jin in front of the class instead. He was excited. All happy and bubbly.  
  
All Kazuya could think of that moment was how he yearned to see Jin and tell him everything.  
  
It felt like ages had passed when the door opened and the students started coming out one by one.  
  
Kazuya had never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he was taking the exam to enter university. He kept twiddling his thumps counting as the seconds passed by while waiting for Jin to emerged out.  
  
There he was coming out at last.  
  
Jin looked so surprised when he saw Kazuya’s standing outside the class. When he didn’t answer to his message he thought he would not come to see him. The gloomy look on his face was gone and a wide smile took its place. Kazuya had never seen Jin smiling so brightly before and he couldn’t help to wonder if he was reason.  
  
With eyes shining from happiness and love, promising the world and holding all the mysteries of the universe in them Jin stood in front of Kazuya for a moment before pulling him into his arms in a bruising kiss and Kazuya melted as he could do nothing more than eagerly respond.  
  


 

=oOo=

  
  
  
  
Time had stopped and their story had just began.


End file.
